bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Rain
Summary Gumi: Alim said this… months ago… “We shouldn’t give the collaboration units Omni Evolutions because they would be too broken!” However… I DISAGREE. #GumiIsColressConfirmed Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Rain provides amazing bulk with his Leader Skill. He starts off with a 45% all stats boost (55% when enhanced), which is somewhat of an abnormal number, but it’s still quite a significant boost even when enhanced. Rain also gets some sweet resistances. The squad becomes resistant to Def-ignore, which can play out very well against enemies like Afla Dilith, Grahdens in Breaking Barriers, etc. It also holds use in Colosseum against nasty threats such as Mifune leads which ignore Def. Rain also provides an amazing 20% mitigation buff upon receiving 5000 damage, which is a great replication of Ark’s Leader Skill. Rain also adds an amazing Atk Down debuff effect to attack. This means that each unit has a 30% chance of inflicting 20% Atk Down. Statistically, this equates to a total 88.2351% chance of inflicting Atk Down if all six units are attacking. On top of that, this can stack on top of other Atk Down debuffs only if it comes from a single unit inflicting the debuff. Overall, this Leader Skill is a defensive variant to Ark’s Leader Skill, which opens up to more players who haven’t beaten Karna Masta in Mildran. Ark’s Leader Skill takes the offensive route instead. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Rain's BB utilizes a 370% damage modifier, which is pretty solid. The damage is also boosted thanks to the 150% tri-buff that Rain also provides. On the topic of the 150% tri-buff, Rain has easy access to this simply because it comes from BB. In fact, it’s one of the best tri-buffs ever seen especially on BB. This tri-buff surpasses the most overused units in the game even when unenhanced, including Azurai, Daze, and Sirius. This tri-buff also doesn’t have much trouble with buff-clashing with the SBB variant, considering 10% is a low enough difference for buff-clashing to not become a big deal. Rain also adds in a sweet 8 BC regen buff, which is one of the best in the game. Even better, just like the tri-buff, it’s easily accessible with BB. The only problem is that there is a little bit of juggling between BB and SBB involved considering the SBB lacks this buff. Finally, the 15% HP buff is a permanent buff added to all units until the end of the quest. This is a great startup considering units need the bulkiness to survive. Rain provides a better HP buff at 35% on his UBB. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Rain's SBB utilizes a 580% damage modifier, which is a high modifier seen on most Omni units. Just like BB, this modifier gets boosted thanks to the 160% tri-buff. Just like BB, this SBB provides a tri-buff. Instead of 150%, this SBB provides a 160% tri-buff, which is obviously better. One might think that this SBB offers buff-clashing problems with BB, but with a tiny difference as little as 10%, it does not serve much of an issue. It’s still very effective, especially since in the past, squads have been able to survive with 140% tri-buffs from Azurai, Sirius, Daze, and a bunch of other units. Now the huge kick is that Rain provides an 80% Atk to Def conversion buff. Rain provides this along with the tri-buff, which is absolutely amazing and huge. The amount of synergy put into this SBB is what makes Rain an amazing unit. Adding mitigation onto Rain already fulfills so many roles in the squad that there are more opportunities to fill in extra buffs that aren’t necessarily required to have but nice to have. You know how Rain can provide all units each a 30% chance of inflicting 20% Atk Down and that it can stack with single-unit inflicting Atk Down? Rain practically does this with his 30% chance of reducing Atk and Def by 50%. The Def Down isn’t necessarily important if the squad carries ignore-Def, but the Atk Down effect definitely helps to alleviate a lot of the taken damage from enemies. Let’s not forget the fact that Rain can negate crit damage for a turn. If paired with Ark, Ark does not have to both elemental and crit immunity buffs for his SP options. Rain and Ark can combo together by providing both immunity buffs, which potentially allows Ark to utilize rainbow elements with the leftover SP he has left from not taking elemental null. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Rain's UBB utilizes a 1500% damage modifier, which is normal for most Omni units to have. This attack will also never deal weak damage thanks to its Fire and Earth elemental attack providing enough type coverage. As tri-buffs are normal for him, Rain provides a whopping 350% tri-buff on his UBB, which is stackable with the tri-buffs provided on BB and SBB. With the conversion buffs that Rain (and potentially Fina) provide, the squad gets stat conversion buffs that convert huge parameters thanks to Rain’s tri-buffs. Rain also provides the 50 BC regen buff, which helps the squad to bypass the most harsh BC drop resistance in the game. Most notably in Genius’ Challenge, Vargas inflicts a heavy Ares Down debuff. Rain’s UBB can be used to counter this while maintaining a relatively decent BB gauge momentum during phases when afflicted with Ares Down. As if his SBB Atk Down debuffs weren’t enough, Rain reduces enemy Atk and Def by 90%, which is a huge damage cut from enemies. For three turns, enemies will be dealing garbage damage. With mitigation comboing this, the amount of damage taken is drastically reduced. However, it is important to note that Atk Down does not reduce fixed damage attacks since the damage is pre-determined upon taking damage. As mentioned in the BB section, Rain provides a better HP buff. With a 35% HP buff, units are able to utilize huge bulkiness on their end, allowing them to tank through attacks a lot easier. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Rain becomes immune to elemental damage, which is amazing now that he does not have to equip a sphere to provide that for himself. This opens up for more sphere options, even more so if Rain takes the status immunity SP option. Rain also provides a 10% all stats boost to all Fire units, providing some bulk to those specific units. While this does sound enticing, there are better parameter boosts like this, such as the one provided by Holia. Though, nonetheless, Colosseum squads that carry multiple Azurai will appreciate this a lot. Arena Score: 10/10 Rain has a 48 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a very high Drop Check to use in the game. Type 2 is not too shabby thanks to its high chance of proccing BB overall. Regardless of where he is placed as the lead or sub, Rain has a way in providing a great deal of support to Fire units, especially the prevalent Azurai we see in a good amount of squads. His Extra Skill adds in incredible bulk and as an offensive lead, pairing up with Holia will help to boost parameters to very high numbers. With access to mitigation, Rain applies a great deal of defensive pressure to the squad, especially given the fact that Rain also provides the 2-turn 20% mitigation upon taking 5000 damage as the lead. Stats Score: 10/10 It wouldn’t really make sense for a limited time unit to not get amazing stats. All of them seem to exceed higher than the average range, except for Rec which is well within range. In terms of typing, my type preference for Rain is… Anima > Guardian > Breaker > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10. Rain is practically the main reason why there are so many options open for so many types of squads. Rain is currently the only mitigator in the game that provides a very good tri-buff, along with an amazing Atk to Def conversion buff. On top of this, Rain can combo extremely well with his other recently-released unit, Fina. Given Fina’s amazing synergy with her own enhancements and buffs, both Rain and Fina can provide conversion buffs that convert to Atk and Def. Rain also has relation to an all-star lead known as Ark. Ark carries the 20% mitigation buff upon taking 5000 damage, which is a buff originated by Laberd. Rain’s Leader Skill replicates this on a defensive approach, unlike Ark who carries more offense on his Leader Skill with that particular variant. Rain is definitely going to be one of the highly recommended leads now that he can pair up with Ark rather easily. SP Enhancements Score: 9/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Rain Rain’s enhancements are very good. However, the problem lies with there being too many good enhancements with somewhat hefty cost. This is, by no means, any comment of Rain’s enhancements being bad. Because they are so good, it’s wise to keep in mind of which ones to take. Rain is now one of the most prevalent leads out there in the current metagame, fulfilling most of what Ark can do as a lead. With the LS parameter enhancement, Rain beats Ark’s all stats boost by 5%, which is pretty good. Additionally, Rain gets some nice self enhancements, along with a total 40% boost to HP and Def when consuming 30 SP on the two self-buff enhancements. Rain also gets access to mitigation, which opens up so many options for squads, considering the fact that Rain is currently the only mitigator that provides a tri-buff and a super efficient stat conversion buff. The enhancements that don’t seem catch an eye are the SBB parameter boost and the BC/HC drop rate buff. Indeed, Rain will be able to provide the highest tri-buff in the game, but considering buff-clashing becomes less of a problem with higher buffs, this boost isn’t all too necessary, especially considering it’s something that isn’t worth 20 SP for. The BC/HC drop rate buff isn’t even the highest in the game. A 30% boost is nothing compared to the 35% and 40% drop rate buffs that units like Selena, Juno-Seto, and Krantz provide. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Health Codex *Beiorg's Armor & Ethereal Wall *Beiorg's Armor & Daybreak Moon *Beiorg's Armor & Demontech Mail *Beiorg's Armor & Soul Armor *Beiorg's Armor & Projection Device *Beiorg's Armor & Dragon Eye *Beiorg's Armor & Barrier Mirror *Beiorg's Armor & Schism Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Growth Device *Phantom Gizmo & Schism Orb *Phantom Gizmo & Ethereal Wall *Phantom Gizmo & Daybreak Moon *Phantom Gizmo & Demontech Mail *Phantom Gizmo & Growth Device *Demonic Regalia & Schism Orb *Demonic Regalia & Ethereal Wall *Demonic Regalia & Daybreak Moon *Demonic Regalia & Demontech Mail *Demonic Regalia & Growth Device Conclusion Total Score: 9.4/10 Gumi practically created another Ark. GG. Do you play Brave Exvius? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Rain! Will you be using him instead of Ark? How many squads can you think of on the top of your head now that Rain is released? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Knight of Holy Light Ark *Sacred Emperor Sirius *Glorious Hero Krantz *Charlotte Category:Blog posts